My December
by marcus'sgurl06
Summary: December Uley has finally come home. After being in California with her grandparents for 8 years, December has come home to be with her older brother in order to learn about who and what she is. Upon coming home she is reunited with her childhood crush and friend Jacob Black. Upon seeing each other again something odd happens that they can't explain. Jacob Black and OC..
1. Chapter 1:Home coming

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER ONE: HOMECOMING

It's been a long time sence December Uley had set foot on the reservation. A long time scence December Uley had seen her older brother Sam, and a long time sence she has seen the boy she had a crush on when she was 9. That boys name was Jacob Black.

It's been so long sence she's been home that she didn't know what to do with herself. Her mother sent her away to live with her grandparents in California when she was 10. She is 18 now so that was 8 years ago. She decided to come back home because she needed her big brother. Needed his help with dealing with the change she went through. Needed Sam to help her understand who and what she really was.

So it was on this rainy day in Washington state that she waited at the airport for her older brother. She couldn't wait to see him. She missed her older brother. When she was younger Sam would always spoil her. In those days December had all of Sam's attention. That will be different now, of course because one she was older, and two he was married.

December sat on a bench outside of the airport. Her long raven hair blowing in the wind, when her brother pulled up. When her brother got out of the drivers side and walked around the black Nisan, December instantly shot up and ran to her brother. "Sam!" She yelled running into her brother's open arms.

"Hey kiddo" Sam said embracing his little sister.

"Hey come on now. I'm not a kid anymore ya know" She replied with a beautiful, bright, smile.

"I know. You're not so short anymore either." He replied smiling big.

"Hey" She said and playfully punched her brother's shoulder.

Sam began laughing and said "Heck of right hook you got there December"

"Must be those Quileute genes huh"

"Must be" Sam replied. "Anyways you ready?"

"Totally" She replied.

Sam helped her put her bags into the trunk and they got into the car. After a few minuteds Sam asked "Do you still sing?"

"Yeah" and with that answer Sam turned on the radio hoping a song was on the December liked so he could hear his sister's beautiful voice. "Hey turn it up" December said knowing the song that was playing. The song was 'Never Close Our Eyes' by Adam Lambert. December began to sing along.

"I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

I don't wanna let a minute get away  
Cause we got no time to lose  
None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to

You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

It's so hard to think this could fade away  
But what goes up must come down  
Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
And always live in the now

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only gets better if we want it to

You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

Ooooh, yeah  
Ooooh, yeah, yeah

You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never"

"Wow have you taken vocal lessons sence I last saw you?" Sam asked.

"Yes I have" December replied smiling.

"Sounds like it"

The two siblings fell silent for the rest of the ride. It was Sam who broke the silence when he announced that they were home. "Wow this is nice big brother." December told her big brother.

"Thanks. Emily's the one you should praise though"

"Well duh. There is no way you,a man, could have decorated this nice."

"Well thanks December." Sam said getting her suitcase out of the trunk. "Come on let's go inside. Emily should hace lunch ready"

"Cool. I can't wait to met her"

They walked inside. Sam sat December's suitcase in the living room and the two of them walked into the kitchen where Emily had sandwhiches made. "Hey were back" Sam said walking up to Emily and kissing her.

"I see that" Emily turned to December and said "And you must December" Emily pulled her into a hug. "Its nice to finally meet the little sister Sam always brags about."

"You brag about me?" December asked her brother.

"Of course I do" Sam replied.

December turned back to Emily and said "It's nice to finally meet you as well"

"I hope you're hungry"

"Yes food" December groaned with delight.

The three of them sat down and ate until Sam got up to answer the phone. December heard him say hello, then ok, and lastly bye. "December" Sam said.

"Yeah" December replied.

"Go outside. Someone is waiting outside with a present for you"

"Who?" December questioned.

"Go look" Her brother told her.

She got up and walked outside. There he saw him. Jacob Black. The boy she use to have a crush on. The boy she was so close to in her childhood and mad had he grown. He was tall like her brother and man did he have muscles. His black hair was short. His eyes oh his eyes. December thought she could stare into those chocolate brown orbs forever. She felt like she couldn't live her life without those eyes. It was as if Jacob Black was the very force keeping her rooted to the ground. She needed Jacob and she didn't know why. She thought it was her overactive imagination. What she didn't know is that Jacob Black was experincing the exact same thing as her.

After the very brief awkward moment, December finally snapped out of it. "Jake!" She said running up to im and jumping into his arms.

"Hey December long time no see" Jacob replied laughting.

Jacob put December down and she noticed the classic red and black Corvette that he drove there in." Nice car." she said.

"You like?" He asked.

"Totally" She replied.

"Good cuz it's yours"

"What no way"

"Yeah way. I found it in a junk yard about six months ago and restored it. So when I heard you were coming home I decided what better way to welcome you home than your own car"

"Jake you shouldnt have"

"But I did." Jacob help up the keys and said. "Wanna take it for a spin?"

"You know it. SAM!"

"Go ahead" Sam said from the porch.

"Awesome. Jake get in" She said.

Jacob laughs and says "ok"

The two got into the car and took off leaving Emily and Sam standing on the porch smiling.

"Sam do you think? Emily asked.

"Yup" Sam replied knowing what Emily was getting at. "Come on let's have some fun" He told her winking.

"but" She replied.

"Don't worry. If I know those two they will be gone awhile" Sam replied picking Emily up bridal style and carrying her inside. The whole time she was laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pack

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER TWO: THE PACK

December Uley has always loved classic American muscle cars. Corvette was her favorite. So for December to recive a classic Corvette from Jacob was amazing seeing as it has always been a dream of December's to own one.

December Uley has also always loved to drive really fast with the windows down and feel the wind rush through her raven black hair. She couldn't help it. She was a wolf after all and from the looks of it Jacob Black was also one of those people. She chalked it up to being a wolf thing. Just like the emense hunger, the love of the full moon, and the extreme body heat. Seriously her core temperature now-a-days was 110.

"We should get back." Jacob said over the rushing wind.

"Aww" December pouted.

"Come on. The rest of the pack is dying to meet you"

"Oh ok fine. Ruin my fun" and with that December began to drive back home. When the two reached their destination they got out of the car. When they neared the door they could hear alot of laughing and loud voices. December gulped.

"You ok?" Jacob asked December noticing her nervous behavior.

"So loud" She replied.

"Yeah well thats the pack for ya"

"Please tell me that I am not the only girl"

Jacob laughs a hearty laugh and says "No there's Leah but I must warn you she is a bitch"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon trust me. She's probably gonna be extra bitchy to you though"

"How come?"

"Because you're Sam's sister"

"Oh"

"Hey don't let it get to you. Anyways ready to go in"

December took a deep breath and said "I will be if you stay by my side"

Jacob's heart at that moment fluttered. His heart had fluttered with Bella before but never like it is with December. He felt like maybe just maybe December would be the one that would help him forget about Bella. That she would heal his broken heart. December did heal his broken heart just a little when she took hold of his hand. "Jake promise me you won't leave my side"

"Not for a second" He said squeezing her hand gently.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

The two of them walked inside. They walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "Well look who decided to come home." Sam said.

December shrugs and said "Yeah, didn't want to though"

"Oh really why's that"

"Was having to much fun having hot doggy sex with Jake" Decemer replied sarcastically.

"Hey look Jake's blushing" Seth remarked.

"I like her already" Embry said.

"December did you?" Sam asked athoritivly.

"Sam. I. Am. A. Virgin."

Sam was speechless at first then said "Ok then"

Everyone erupted in a fit of laughter. "ok ok calm down. Sam introduce your sister to her pack mates please." said Emily. December got the feeling that Emily was like the mother of the pack.

"Ok December this is Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and of course you already know me and Jake"

"Hello" December said.

"So what color wolf are you anyways" Jacob asked.

"Wanna see" She said nudging him.

"I think we all would"

"Great then come on"

And so the whole pack walked outside. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yes" Jacob replied.

December Uley then phased. The whole pack stared at her in aww because December Uley transformed into the whitest wolf you could ever see.


	3. Chapter 3: White Wolf Runs

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER THREE: WHITE WOLF RUNS

December Uley has never run freely as a wolf sence she changed. So for December this experince was amazing. She ran, feeling the wind rushing threw her snow white fur. That is when she heard it, Jacob's voice in her head. *Enjoying yourself* He had said.

*Yes* December replied back.

That's when another voice chimed in. It was Seth's*Wow December for someone who hasn't run freely you're pretty fast*

*thanks Seth* She replied back.

*Not as fast as me though* Sam's voice came through.

*Wanna bet* December replied.

*Fine, but when you lose don't come crying to me*

*Oh big brother you better prepair to eat your words.*

*First one back to the house wins. I'll head back there now* Jacob commented.

*fine* both Sam and December replied.

Soon Jacob reached the house and December and Sam were ready to race. *You two ready* Said Quil.

*Ready* they bothe replied.

*Ok go*

And they took off. *you're gonna lose Sam* thought December.

*We'll see* he thought just as December passed him.

*See you there brother*

December was now far ahead of Sam. The house was now in sight and so was Jacob. Once she was completly out of the woods, she changed back and ran. She jumped into Jacob's arms."Looks like you won" he whispered in her ear.

A cold chill ran through December when she felt Jacob's hot breath on her ear. She regained her composer and said "Looks like it"

Jacob put December down and the two of them waited for Sam. "Looks like you're baby sister beat you" Jacob told Sam as he was walking up to the house.

"Yeah I know" Sam replied.

"Hey Sam is it ok If I go out for a bit?" December asked her brother.

"What for?" He questioned.

"Sam, I haven't set foot on the Rez for eight years, I wanna see if anything has changed"

"fine, Jacob go with her" Her brother answered.

"Awesome, come on Jake" December said taking hold of his hand and dragging him away. Jacob Black at that moment hoped that nobody saw his face because, Jacob Black was blushing like a mad man.

The two road around for hours. "Do you want me to drop you off at your house so you don't have to walk?" December asked.

"If you want to" Jacob replied.

"Alright. Kidnapping you it is"

"You'd love that wouldn't you"

"Yup. I'd lock you up in my closet and feed you Peanut Butter"

Jacob laughed hysterically at that." I bet you would"

December dropped Jacob off, gave him a hug, and headed back to her brother's house. When she walked in she went into the kitchen where Emily was. "Where's Sam?" She asked taking one of the rolls.

"Out back why?" She replied.

"Need some advice"

"Oh maybe I can help better than your brother seeing as I am a girl too"

"I was going to come to you for the girl part of this. The first part's about a wolf thing"

Emily giggled knowing what 'wolf thing' December was refering to. "Ok" She replied.

December went outside and found her brother. "Hey Sam" She said.

"Yeah" He replied.

"How did you feel when you imprinted on Emily?"

"Whole, complete, like I couldn't live without her and like she was the very force holding me to the ground. Why"

"Just wondering"

"It's Jacob isn't it"

"What makes you think I imprinted on Jake?"

"Just the way you two act"

"Oh."

"December?"

December took a deep breath and said" I like him yeah but idk if I would say I imprinted on him"

"Whatever you say December. Whatever you say"

December walked inside and into the living room." Hey Emily how do you tell a guy you like them?" She asked.

"Flat out tell Jacob you like him" She replied.

"You and my brother both caught on huh"

"Yes we did. Just tell him thought. I bet he likes you to"

"Oh. anyways I am gonna go to bed"

"Ok goodnight sweetie"

"Goodnight"

That night December dreamed of Jacob and what there future might be like together.


	4. Chapter 4: Thanksgiving special

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER FOUR: THANKSGIVING SPECIAL

It's been along time scence December Uley celebrated Thanksgiving with her brother. So, December Uley was very excited. Not only would she celebrate Thanksgiving with her brother and Emily but the rest of the pack and their family. So it was safe to say that she couldn't wait.

At noon a knock came on the front door. "December can you get that please?" Emily asked.

"Sure" She replied getting up from the kitchen table. She walked to the front door and opened it. "Billy, Jake, you two are really early." She said.

"We would have come later but Jacob insisted on coming early" Billy replied.

"Why?" Decemer asked Jacob looking him in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thought we could go for a run before everyone got here." Jacob answered.

"Cool. let me make sure Emily won't need my help cooking"

"Ok" He replied.

"Hey Emily!" December called.

"Yes December!" Emily called back.

"Do you need my help anymore"

"No"

"Ok. I'm going on a run with Jake."

"Alright. Don't be gone long. Dinner will be at 5"

"Ok" December turned to Jacob and said" Let's go. oh and Billy you better love me"

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because I made that dip of mine you like"

"December I hope you marry my son one day."

"Why so you can get dip all the time"

"Yes" he replied smiling.

December walked out the door laughing while Jacob fallowed close behind with red cheeks. The two of them ran until they decided to take a break. So they phased back and went town to the beach, seeing as they were very close to it. They walked along the beach until they came to a big log and sat down. "Hey December" said Jacob.

"Yeah" December replied.

"Do you ever think about your future?"

"All the time. You?"

"Not until recently"

"Why?"

"I don't know really. I never had a reason to think about my future until now"

"Yeah I feel the same way. I didn't think about my future until I came back home"

"What do you want for your future?"

"I want to be a music teacher. I want a big house. I want a daughter and a son and a loving husband who loves and adores me. I want to cherish the good and the bad times with him. I know kind of silly but it's the truth."

"I don't think it's silly." Jacob replied looking out at the ocean.

"What about you? What do you see in your future?"

Jacob was still staring out at the ocean when he whispered "You". He whispered it low enough that December couldn't hear him.

"what was that?" asked December.

"I said I don't really know what I see in my future"

"Oh" December replied looking down with a sad expression. "What time is it?"

Jacob took out his cell phone and said "4:30 so we better head back" he replied standing up. Jacob held out his hand to help December up.

December took hold of his hand and said "Yeah"

After a while everyone was sitting outside at the table December and Sam had put up earlier that day. They were enjoying a wonderful dinner made by Emily. They had a turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, Mashed Potatos, mac and cheese, corn, and a green bean casserole.

Emily tapped her fork on her glass of iced tea in order to get everyone's attention. Once she had she said "OK everyone it's time for us to go around the table and say what we are thankful for. I'll go first. I am thankful for a wonderful husband and this crazy family I have to constantly feed. Sam you next" She said sitting down.

Sam got up and said "I am thankful for my wife, my pack, but most of all for my baby sister finally coming home. I love you December. Never forget that"

"I never forgot big brother" December said.

They went around the table until they came to Billy. "I have to say I'm thankful for my son and daughter. Sam I'm thankful you helped my son out when he was 16. December Rain"

""oh no not my middle name." December groaned.

"hush let me finnish" said Billy. "December I am thankful for you most of all. 1 because of this amazing dip but also because for the first time in years my boy is truley smiling. So thank you"

"Aww you're welcome Billy" December replied getting up and hugging him." Jake your turn"

Jacob cleared his throught and said " Well my dad, a home, and being happy again. Its been along time coming. December your turn"

"Ok well I'm thankful for my brother, Emily, that I have finally come home, to finally run freely, and the awesome car Jake gave me." Said Decemer.

After dinner they ate Pumpkin Pie and played various games on the Wii. Once everyone left December lay in her bed thinking that this was an amazing Thanksgiving. In the back of her mind December had the feeling that something good was soon to happen.


	5. Chapter 5: It's a wolf thing

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER FIVE: IT'S A WOLF THING

December Uley had made up her mind. Today was the day that she was going to tell Jacob Black how she felt, because last night she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. "Ok December today is the day. You can do this." She said to herself getting out of bed that morning.

She walked into the kitchen where the smell of bacon and coffee caught her attention. "mmm, smells good Emily" She said.

"Thanks go ahead and sit down. Do you want coffee?" Emily said.

"Yes please" December replied taking a seat at the table.

Emily sat a cup of coffee in front of December. "Cream and sugar are in front of you"

"Ok" December replied putting some cream and sugar into her coffee.

After breakfeast December decided to have a talk with her brother. So she went out to the shed. "Sam?" She said walking inside.

"Yeah December Whats up? her brother replied putting down a wrench. From the looks of it he was trying to fix an old lawnmower. December had deemed the lawnmower unfixable from just one look.

"What would you say if I fell crazy in love with a guy?"

"I'd be happy for you naturally" her brother replied.

"Even if that said guy was a member of the pack"

Sam took a deep breath and said. "December I already know it's Jacob and I'm glad you finally admitted to yourself how you feel"

"Oh" December said looking down at her feet.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Today"

Sam pulled his sister into a loving embrace and said"good luck"

"Thanks" December replied returning the embrace. She walked out the shed and to her car. She got in, started it up, and drove out the driveway.

A few minutes later she pulled into Jacob's. She walked up to the door and knocked. Jacob was the one who answered the door. "Hey" Jacob said.

"Hey Jake can we uh go for a walk" December said awkwardly.

"Sure" Jacob replied walking onto the porch and closing the door."Shall we" He said extending his arm in front of him.

The two of them walked out into the woods. Finally December stopped and turned to face Jacob." Jake there's something I need to tell you." She said.

"Ok" He replied.

"Ok well this might make things weird between us when I tell you but I dont care and I"

"Em you're rambling" Jacob said interuping her.

"oh sorry"

"What do you need to tell me?" Jacob said placing his right hand on her right shoulder.

December took a deep breath and said "Jacob I'm in love with you"

Jacob didn't reply well not in words anyway. Instead he removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed ever so lightly on her lips. He pulled away and said "And I love you to"

"We imprinted on each other didn't we?" December asked.

"Yup. Don't worry It's a wolf thing" he said before kissing her again.

Later that afternoon she returned home and walked into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were. "Hey guys" She replied smiling big.

"How'd it go sweetie?" Emily asked.

"Great" She replied.

"Yup they imprinted" Sam said.

"You knew? How?" December asked.

"I know that look" Sam replied.

"Oh anyways I am going to go take a shower and then go to bed"

"ok goodnight" Sam and Emily replied.


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER SIX: THE NIGHTMARE

*DECEMBER'S POV*

~Run. That's all I can do is run. It's cold,snowing, and dark. The only light was coming from the full moon above. I'm running in the woods. Am I one the rez? Yes I am but instead of being an adult I am seven years old. Why was I in the woods? I had no idea. How late is it?

I kept running until I came to a stream. What's so important about this stream? Then I look over to the other side and see them. Eyes of crimson. I look at the water in the stream. Blood, there's blood fowing in the stream. I look to the direction the blood was flowing and there lay a man, dead.

I look back up to the red eyes and see a woman. She had odd colored hair. It was purple. The woman had blood on her mouth. She smiled at me and I knew that she was planning on doing something wicked to me. So I turned around and ran. Ran as fast as my little legs would carry me. I ran and ran until I tripped over a tree root. Oh no. I'm going to die here at the hands of this wicked woman. Hold on. Was that a wolf howl? It was. A big brown wolf jumped out in front of me, protecting me. It was huge. I have never seen such a big wolf.

The wolf killed the woman easy. It turned to me at that moment. It's big black eyes lingering over my tiny body. Was it going to kill me as well?~

December Uley awoke late that night screaming and in a cold sweat. Her brother ran into the room. "December are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

She looked over to him and said "Yeah. Just a dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No but can you stay by my side until I fall back to sleep?"

"Of course" Sam said sitting on her bed and streching out. He pulled his frightend sister into his arms and kissed her forehead. December Uley fell back to sleep shortly after that.


	7. Chapter 7: My Jacob

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER SEVEN: MY JACOB

December Uley had decided that, after her nightmare last night, she wanted to spend time with her new boyfriend and soul mate, Jacob Black. So December Uley got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a purple halter top with a sand colored jacket and purple converse. She grabbed her car keys, told her brother and Emily bye, before heading over to Jacob's.

When she got there Jacob was standing outside, as if waiting for her. She walked up to him, hugged him, and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey" She said.

"Hey. Sam told me you had a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it" Jacob replied.

"No. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about" She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

December took a deep breath and said"No"

"Come here" Jacob said pulling December into his arms. "Now do you want to talk about it"

"Yes" She replied.

"Come on I'll take you to lunch."

"Ok." She said giving Jacob another quick kiss.

The two of them went to a dinner and sat down. The weitress walked up and asked for their drink order. Jacob got a coke and December got coffee and water. "Ok talk" Jacob said sticking the straw in his coke and another one into December's water.

"Last night I dreamed I was seven and for some weird reason I was in the woods alone." She replied.

"A seven year old in the woods alone?" Jacob questioned.

"It's a dream it's not suppose to make sence. Anyways so I come up to a stream and when I look up I see crimson colored eyes. I look at the water and there is blood flowing with the water. I follow the blood with my eyes and then I see a dead man. I look up at the crimson colored eyes again and see that they belong to a woman with purple hair. There is blood around her mouth. That's when I realized that she was going to kill me. I ran as fast as I could until I tripped over a tree root. I thought I was going to die until I heard a wolf howling in the distance. That's when a big brown wolf came to my aid. It killed the woman easy and then it turned to me. I thought that it was going to kill me too. I know it was one of us but as a seven year od I didn't" December finished.

"Em those red eyes were eyes of a vampire" Jacob told her.

"I didn't know that"

"Well now you do"

"But why would I be dreaming that"

"No idea"

"It was so realistic. When I awoke this morning I had this odd feeling of De ja Vou. Like it actually happened."

"Weird"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Anyways seeing as we are done eating what else do you want to do?" Jacob asked.

"Sam gave me the keys to his old house. Said that I could have it."

"And you want me to help you move in?"

"You got it"

The two laughed at that. Jacob paid for their food and they went back to her brother's. They packed all her things and went to the other house. "This is nice" Jacob said.

"Yeah it is" They walked into the master bedroom." Eww white"

"Needs color huh"

"Yup. Lets go get some"

The two unloaded Sam's truck (he let her use it to move her things) and put it all in the living room for the time being before they went to the hardware store."Hmm what color should I pain my room. Oh I know Red, balck and gold."

"Why those colors?" asked Jacob.

"Because they look good together." December replied.

After about two hours of shopping, December had everything she needed. Her and Jacob spent two days painting her room. The walls were now a deep red with black strips and gold outlining the gold stripes. It was really beautiful.

"Wow we did good" Jacob said admiring their handy work.

"Yes we did" December replied also admiring their handy work. "I don't care what anyone else says you are my handy man and only my handy man."

" No I'm your Jacob" Jacob replied.

"Yes you are. My Jacob and my Jacob only" She replied hugging him.

"That's right and don't you forget it" He said kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8: Fire Egnighted

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE STUFF LIKE THAT SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**_

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER EIGHT: FIRE EGNIGHTED

December Uley was indeed a virgin. She always thought that sex wasn't worth the hassel, that is until she imprinted on Jacob and he imprinted on her. Now her hormones are going crazy. Everytime she saw Jacob with his shirt of she would get all hot and bothered,like now.

Jacob had come over to help December rake leaves. Jacob though decided that a woman shouldn't have to do the yard work. So Jacob being Jacob offered to do it all by himself. Of course he ended up taking off his shirt because he started to sweat. So December, being the hormonal 18 year old she was, stood on the porch admiring the view before her, because Jacob Black looked damned sexy without a shirt.

Jacob walked up to December once he was done. "Well what do you think?" He asked.

"Looks good but now you stink"She replied srunching her face.

"Well sorry for sweating"

December laughed and said" Go on you can use my shower"

Jacob then went into the bathroom to take a shower. While Jacob was in the shower December decided to get dinner started. She decided to make alfredo. December was just putting the noodles in the bowling water when Jacob had walked into the kitchen. "What are you making" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist as she sturded the pasta.

"Alfredo" She replied.

"Sounds good"

December turned around in his arms to face him and said "And you Mr. are eating too"

"Well ok then"

About twenty minutes later the food was ready. December and Jacob were sitting at the table eating. "This is good" complimented Jacob.

"Thank you" She replied.

After dinner the two sat on the couch watching tv."This is boring" December commented obviously bored.

"I can fix that" Jacob replied.

"Oh really. How?"

"Like this" Jacob replied pulling December into his arms and kissing her.

December pulled away and said "Hmm I think I like this idea" before kissing him again. The two made out for a few minutes before things really started to heat up.

_***SEX SCENE START***_

December ended up stradling Jacob. She began to kiss him again. Jacob then moved his lips from December's and down to her neck. At this December let out a slight moan. Jacob then began to lift December's shirt off over her head and unhooked her bra, taking it off. He then captured one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it. December moaned again. Jacob flipped December off of him and made her lay down. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off along with her underware. Jacob stood back and admired the view before him. God was she beautiful.

December stood up and took Jacob's shirt off. She then began to kiss down his chest. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Jacob pushed December down on the couch and crawled on top of her. "Em Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Very" December replied. With that Jacob began to slowly push himsef inside of her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt her self stretch. Jacob kissed away her tears. Soon though the pain was gone and an imense pleasure filled her. She nodded her head yes and Jacob knew it was time for him to continue. Jacob slowly moved in and out. December moaned and said "Faster Jake" and so Jacob began to go faster. December then let out a load moan. December knew that her climax was coming soon. So was Jacob's. "Jake!" December screamed as she climaxed and Jacob was soon to follow.

Jacob collapsed ontop of December and said "That was amazing"

"Very amazing. I'm glade you were my first." December replied.

Jacob kissed her again and said "me to"

Jacob and December made love many more times that night before falling asleep together in December's bed.

_**HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR. I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SLOW BUT TRUST ME THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME ACTION VERY SOON.**_


	9. Chapter 9: December Kidnapped

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER NINE: DECEMBER KIDNAPPED

December Uley woke up thinking that today was going to be another good day. Boy was she wrong. What she didn't know was that she was going to come face to face with danger and her brother, her Jacob, or even her pack would be there to save her.

December was driving to Jacob's when a deer ran out infront of her car and she had to swerve to avoid it. "Damn deer" She said in frustration. She got out of the car to see if there was any damage and sure enough she hit a glass bottle that blew her front passanger side wheel. "Damn" She said again in frustration. "Better call Jake" She pulled out her cell phone and began to search for Jacob's number when someone came up behind her and put their hand over her mouth and arm around her waist. She screamed but it was muffled.

"Shh little wolf girl." The man replied before he knocked her out.

_**ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER**_

"Where the hell is she" Jacob said pacing around his front yard. December was three hours late and Jacob was begining to worry because December Uley was never late to anything. So Jacob decided to get on his bike and head to her house.

He was about a mile away from December's house when he spotted her car. He got off the bike and saw that she wasn't there. "Em! Em! December where are you?!" Jacob yelled. He looked at her car again and noticed the flat. "ok if she had a flat she would have called me. Wait is that her phone" He said picking it up off the ground. He looked at it and noticed that she was trying to call him. That's when those wolf instincts kicked in. He knew now that something was very wrong. He looked inside the car and saw a note. It said...

_Say goodbye to your little December because I am going to kill her. Try to look for her if you want but I promise when you find her she will already be dead._

That is when Jacob knew that December had been kidnapped and, by a vampire no less. So Jacob rushed to Sam's house.

December woke up the next morning on a bed in a motel room. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Oh you're finally awake" The man said.

"Who are you?" She asked. She sniffed the air and caught it. "Vampire"

"Ah you're very good" The man replied. He had odd blue hair and crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" December asked again.

"My name is Damien and your boyfriends father killed my mate because of you"

"The woman from my dream. The one with the purple hair. Then that means the wolf was Billy"

"yes you remember. My Sienna didnt deserve to die at the hands of mutt's like you."

"I am not a mutt you leech"

The vampire then smacked her so hard she once again passed out.

"Why why would anyone want to hurt December?" Jacob asked.

"Jake there is something I need to tell you" His father said.

"What"

"When December was a little girl she wandered off into the woods at night where she came across a female vampire. The vampire was going to kill her"

"Until a wolf saved her. Dad are you telling me that Em's Dream really happened."

"Yes and I was the very wolf who saved her. Jake, Sam I think that whoever took her was that females mate."

"Are you sure?" Asked Sam.

"Positive"

"Good how do we find her?"

"Follow her scent it should lead you right to her but Jake you are the only one who can save her"

"What do you mean?"

"Only the true Alpha is stronge enough to destroy a vampire that old"

"Good then I am gonna find her and save her" Jacob said walking outside prepairing to begin his search for the love of his life.*please Em please be alive* He thought as he phased and began to track her scent.


	10. Chapter 10: December Tourtured

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER TEN: DECEMBER TOURTURED

Three days. It has been three days sence December Uley was kidnapped by a vampire named Damien. Three days sence she has been in this hell. On the first night the vampire had moved December from the motel to a little shack deep in the woods. Where was she? She wondered. Was she going to die? Is Jacob looking for her? Those questions has lengered in her mind for the past three days. Of course Jacob was looking for her. She was his soul mate after all. Why wouldn't he come looking for her? She just hopes that Jacob would get here before Damien decided to kill her.

_***December's POV***_

"Why are you keeping me alive?" I asked my captor.

"Because my dear, It's alot more fun to torture you first." Damien replied back.

Jacob where are you? Why haven't you came yet? Are you even looking for me? Wait, December don't think like that Jacob is coming for you. He wouldn't give up on you that easy. I thought.

The vampire had me chained to a bed. I looked over and saw that Damien was walking over to me with a knife. Oh no what is he going to do with that? I thought.

He lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach. He smiled at me before he began to make small cuts all over my stomach. I screamed out in pain. "Oh how I love to hear you scream" Daminen said.

"You bloodsucking bastard" I yelled.

"Such a foul mouth you have."

The touture continued all day. He beat me, cut me, and raped me over and over. Then late that night he decided to take a bite. I screamed out as I felt a searing pain on my skin. "Jake" I whispered. My voice was ragged and dry. "Please Jake". I was starting to pass out now and all I could hear before total darkness was Damien Laughing an evil laugh.

Almost there. Jacob Black thought. He was running in the woods looking for December. He had caught her scent awhile back and began to follow it. He knew he was almost there because her scent and the bloodsuckers was getting stronger.

Jacob phased back and began to run again. "Please Em, Please still be alive. If you are hold on. I will be there soon" Jacob said to himself. Jacob didn't know what he would do if he was to late. He couldn't loose December yet, not when they haven't had a chance to have a life together. So Jacob Black ran, ran and prayed that December was still alive.


	11. Chapter 11: December's Hero

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER ELEVEN: DECEMBER'S HERO

December Uley lay in that bed half dead. All she could think about was Jacob. She had lost alot of blood. It wasnt looking to good for her. Was she going to die here, at the hands of a vampire none the less. Why? Why does her life have to be cut so short? She hasnt had a chance to make a life with Jacob yet So, Why was fate dealing her an unfair hand.

She lay there heart broken. "I'm sorry I couldnt live until you got here Jake" She said before drawing her last breath.

"Goodbye dear" Damien said.

At that moment Jacob Black came busting threw the door. "Let her go you vampire bastard!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry wolf boy but you're too late" Damien replied.

"Liar"

"come look"

Jacob Black walked over to December and he knew that she was gone. Dead. Never to kiss him again. So what did Jacob Black do? He phased right then and there a ripped Damien to shreds for murdering the love of his life.

After Jacob killed Damien he changed back and went over to December. He unchained her and held her lifeless body in his arms. Jacob Black has never cried so much in his life as he is crying right now. Why? Why did she have to die? Why did God have to take her away from him?

Jacob was just about ready to get up when he heard it. A very faint sound, followed by "J...Jake" It was December. She was still alive.

"December I'm here"

"Good" She replied.

Jacob picked December up and began to run. He needed to get December to the nearest hospital. Jacob was now in a race against time. If he didnt hurry December surely would die.


	12. Chapter 12: My December

_**HELLO GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY DECEMBER. HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY AND KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL COMING OUT SOON.**_

MY DECEMBER

CHAPTER TWELVE: MY DECEMBER

Jacob Black had gotten December to the hospital but she was still in the red. They had no idea yet if she was going to live or die. Oh how Jacob hopes that she was going to live. If she died he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Jacob and Sam paced back and forth in the waiting room when December's doctor walked up to them. "Well?" Jacob and Sam asked.

"She lost alot of blood. I am very surprised she lived long enough to get here." The doctor replied.

"Is she?" Jacob asked fearful.

"No. She is going to be just fine. We gave her blood to replace what she had lost and she is taking to it just fine. You can see her now but one at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her right now"

"Ok Sam you first" Jacob said.

"Ok" Sam then walked into his sister's room. "Hey kiddo" He said seeing that December was awake.

"Hey" December replied her voice weak.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like a million bucks" December replied being very sarcastic.

Sam laughed and said "Yeah I see that"

"Sam I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I probably dissapointed you"

"How"

"By not being able to kill that vampire"

"Hey it's ok"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Very."

"Ok. Sam I love you"

"I love you to sis. I bet you want to see Jacob now huh"

"Yes"

Sam left and a few minutes later Jacob came in. He walked over to December and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're ok." He told her.

"I'm glad you got to me in time" She replied.

"I bet"

"Jacob"

"Hmm"

"Thanks for saving me"

"Don't thank me Em."

"Why?"

"Because I saved you because I love you and I can't live without you"

"I love you to Jake"

The two were silent for a few minutes until December spoke again "Jake I want you to move in with me"

"Why?"

"You're my soul mate and we are bound to get married eventually so it just makes sence if you moved in"

Jacob smiled at December's logic and said "Ok Em. I will."

_**Three weeks later...**_

"Is that all" December asked Jacob as he was carrying a box inside.

"Yup" Jacob replied setting the box down. He just finnished moving in with December.

"We can unpack tomarrow if thats ok with you?" December asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me"

"Ok great."

"December I have something for you"

"What?" December asked.

Jacob pulled a velvet ring box out of his coat pocket. He got down on one knee and said "December Uley will you marry me?" He asked.

December was speechless for a moment and then said "Yes" Jacob slipped the ring on her ring finger. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a princess cut diamond.

Jacob kissed December and said "Now you are officially My December"


	13. Introduction to the sequel

_INTRODUCTION TO OUTCAST_

_PREFACE_

_**WE STOOD THERE SURROUNDED BY OUR FORMER PACK MATES. WHY? WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME? TO US? I DIDN'T ASK TO BE DIFFERENT. I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. WHY HAD I BECOME SUCH AN OUTCAST WITHIN MY OWN PACK?**_

_**DANGER WAS CLOSING IN NOW AND A WAR WAS COMING. MANY LIVES WERE GOING TO BE LOST. MANY OF OUR LOVED ONES WERE GOING TO BE EFFECTED BY THIS. I DIDN'T CARE. THE PACT DESERVES TO HURT. THEY DESERVE TO FEEL THIS PAIN. TO FEEL MY PAIN. MY OWN BROTHER HAD ALSO TURNED AGAINST ME.**_

_**JACOB AND SAM FACED EACH OTHER, BOTH IN THEIR WOLF FORM. THIS ISN'T GOOD. ONE OF THEM WAS GOING TO GET HURT. IF JACOB WON HE WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BECOME ALPHA IN ORDER TO KEEP ME ALIVE, AND IF SAM WON HE WOULD REMAIN ALPHA AND I WOULD SURLEY LOOSE MY LIFE. OH HOW I WISH JACOB WOULD WIN.**_

_THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE PREFACE TO OUTCAST THE SEQUEL TO MY DECEMBER. I HOPE THIS GOT YOU ALL EXCITED FOR IT. LOOK OUT FOR IT BECAUSE IT WILL BE COMING SOON. THANKS FOR READING._

_CHIYUKI_


End file.
